Patients who are in a vegetative state and patients who have experienced paralysis, stroke or spinal cord injury are not able to move on their own. These patients often need to rest in bed for a long period of time, and this is due to the restriction on their mobility and activities. During the period that these patients are lying in bed, the health care professionals need to occasionally flip over the body of these patients, so as to change the centre of mass of the body part of the patient that is in direct contact with the bed, and as such also avoiding the formation of bedsores as a result of the deposition of bloodstream of some body parts of the patient.
In addition, the number of the patients with reduced mobility and the number of patients who are bedridden gradually increase every year, however, the number of health care professionals cannot be increased accordingly. In the past, when the health care professionals help patients to get out of bed, the range of movement and the width of movement required by the patient are large during the process when the patient moves on the bed until the patient stands up on the ground. Also, when the patient is getting out of bed, the width as well as the distance that the patient needs to cross from the bed body is relatively large, and this can bring quite a large physical burden to the patient.
In view of the above, there are still inadequacies associated with the use of the conventional medical bed, and there is still a need for the manufacture of a bed structure that is able to assist the patients to get into and out of bed.